


Misconception

by naimu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimu/pseuds/naimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock/jim (one sided) </p>
<p>“The world must think, ‘Oh that Jim is a cold ethical man. Digging and profiting off the inevitable bad of mankind,’ but,” Jim pauses and lifts a brown and smiles with his teeth, “that’s not quiet right, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely feyuca on tumblr  
> oh darling, fey- you keep being your beautiful self, okay?

It’s a common misconception, but Jim Moriarty is in fact not the most dangerous criminal the world has ever seen.

 

So he tells Sherlock as he is tied to a chair, half conscious and bleeding from his temple.

 

            “Don’t be alarmed by the amount of blood, Sherlock. You know head wounds bleed just a bit more.”

 

Sherlock’s vision is blurred and the room seems to tilt from side to side as if he was being rocked in a boat on a stormy night.

 

            “Did you hear me, Sherlock?”

 

            “Yes,” Sherlock replies hoarsely.

 

Jim hums.

 

He hums a pattern of the G Major tri chord; and it grates of Sherlock’s nerves more than the throbbing of his head and the stiffness of his body.

 

Jim continues to hum, all in different variations, 3 notes repeating, continuously.

 

_G Major. One sharp, #F in the treble clef key signatures. Relative key is E minor. Parallel key, G minor. Popular chord due to a complete sound that the perfect fifths gives. . In the Baroque era, G Major was saught as the key of benediction. Many hymns are written in the key of G Major, several famous pieced written by Johann Sebastian Bach. Liturgical works in Latin, Sanctus in G major- BWV 240. Missa in G Major- BWV 236. Kyrie elesion- Christe eleison-Kyrie eleison- Gloria in excelsis- Fratias-Domine Deus-Quoniam- Cum Sancto Spritu- works on the organ- Trio Sonata in G Major-_

 

             Jim continues to hum while walking around Sherlock.

 

_In the classical era, Joseph Haydn wrote One Hundred and Four symphonies which are in the Key of G Major.  Mozart’s famous and popular, Eine Kleine Nachtmusick is also in the key of G. In four movements, allegro, romanze: Andante, Menuetto: Allegretto, Rondo: Allegro. Allegro-fast: quick, bright. One Hundred Twenty to One hundred Sixty Eight beats per minute. Andante: at a walking pace; Seventy Sixe to One hundred and Eight beats per minutes. Allegretto: moderately fast, but less so than allegro. Rondo, the French equivalent to rondeau. Started in the Baroque period as ritornello from the Italian word ritornare meaning to returned indicating the return to the original theme or the motif._

 

_G- rest- eighth D-G-rest-eighth D. sixteenth G and D- sixteenth G and high B- quarter high D- quarter rest. Quarter high C- eighth rest-eight high A- quarter high C- eighth rest- eighth high A…_

 

            “Sherlock,” Jim sings out, this time in the key of G flat Major.

 

It completely breaks Sherlock’s train of thought.

Jim’s playing games. Sherlock knows.

 

 

            “Are you still with me, Sherlock?”

 

            “…Yes,” Sherlock answers back, monotonously.

Sherlock could hear Jim smile and it sounds like a half diminished seventh chord.  _Diablo Chord._

 

 

            “So you agree with me then. I, am not the most dangerous criminal the world has ever known,” Jim asks as he now stands in front of Sherlock, hands in his pocket, smug and confident in his crisp suit and sharp eyes.

 

            “No.”

 

            “No? But it is true. It’s a fact.”

 

 

Jim circles around Sherlock again but this time the opposite direction.

Sherlock’s head spins.

 

 

            “Do you know what the difference between an ethical man and a moral man is, Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock doesn’t answer, but then again they both know Jim was not expecting an answer.

 

            “An ethical man, knows its wrong to kill when a moral man does not. Do you know which one of us a man of moral and which of us is a man of ethics?”

 

Jim stops again in front of Sherlock. Again neither of them expect Sherlock to answer.

 

 

            “The world must think, ‘Oh that Jim is a cold ethical man. Digging and profiting off the inevitable bad of mankind,’ but,” Jim pauses and lifts a brown and smiles with his teeth, “that’s not quiet right, is it? No.”

 

Jim steps closer and then kneels down to Sherlock’s eye level.

 

            “The world, Sherlock thinks I am a bad man. A horrible man who has no heart, no morals- and its true. I have no morals- but lets be honest, I too have feelings.”

 

Sherlock can’t help but to shiver at the tone Jim speaks in. It sounds like a click of an empty chamber in a gun he knew had one bullet, but did not know which chamber it was in.

 

Jim takes his hand and buries his hand into Sherlock’s wet and bloodied hair and takes to his knees, dirtying his pristine trousers.

 

            “Do you feel this, Sherlock? You must be so cold. Loosing blood, soaked to the bone with icy water, mind running, spinning, sprouting a thousand miles per second- tell me how many pieces of music did you list in the beautiful head of yours when I hummed for you?”

 

Jim's hands moved like a snake, silently moving in on its prey through the long thick grass that was Sherlock's hair.

 

Then the snake strikes in the form of Jim’s hand that grips and tugs on Sherlock’s hair; making Sherlock’s head tilt back and gasp out in pain.

 

            “You’re neck is so beautifully long. Look at how it arches for me when I pull on these locks of yours. Tell me, who has curly hair, you’re mother or your father?”

 

Sherlock shuts his eyes and bites his tongue.  
He tries to block Jim out but as if on cue, as if Jim knew that Sherlock would try he continues to hum again.

 

G-B-D-G-B-D-

 

             _G- rest- eighth D-G-rest-eighth D. sixteenth G and D- sixteenth G and high B- quarter high D- quarter rest…_

 

            “See, you can’t blame a blind man for not seeing. The world can’t blame me for not doing the ‘right’ thing because I had no morals to begin with, much like I didn’t really have much of a chance with you, did I?”

 

Jim tugs harder and leans in closer and nuzzles in Sherlock’s pale neck and then breathes in as if there was a line of cocaine on Sherlock’s neck and he was desperate for a high.

 

            “You on the other hand, knows what is right and wrong and yet… you don’t seem to care. It’s all about the chase of you.”

 

            “W-wrong…”

 

            “Wrong? No, that’s denial, but don’t worry, I will make it all better seeing that I am the second most dangerous criminal the world has ever known.”

 

 

Jim draws his nose along Sherlock’s neck then to his jaw and breathes in once more before reaching up to Sherlock’s ear.

 

 

            “You, my dear,” Jim whispers condescendingly, “Have stolen, wrecked, ruined and killed me little by little… such small deaths, Sherlock. Small deaths. You have brought me literally on my knees and you still believe that I am the most dangerous criminal the world has ever seen. No, my dear. You are the most dangerous man, the world has ever seen.”

 

 

Jim then bites Sherlock, behind his ear. Sherlock shouts a broken gasp and shutters as he half tries to get away and half tries to brace the pain. Jim however keeps Sherlock’s head still by the hair and bites so hard Sherlock’s skin breaks.

 

Jim kisses lightly at the bite and gives a maniacal laugh.

 

 

            “You kill me in small deaths, Sherlock. Small deaths.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this had been my first sherlock/jim writing  
> so i'm not too confident in it 
> 
> i wanted to just set the dynamics between the BBC Sherlock and Jim, and how differently they reacted and how they thought from the norm. 
> 
> i dont know if i conveyed the stream of information as well as i would have liked- i wanted to really emphasize on the flow of information or just stream of thought between the two characters, even though Jim's thoughts are not portrayed i wanted to make sure the readers knew that Jim knew exactly how Sherlock was fairing.
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> thank you!


End file.
